russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation
Below is a partial list of shows that were previously aired on Philippine television network, 'IBC. For the current programs which are airing, see List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation.'' ''Local defunct shows'' IBC News and Public Affairs Newscast * The 11 O'Clock News (1990-1992) * Balita sa IBC (1986–1990) * Balita sa IBC Huling Ulat (1986–1989) * Balita sa Tanghali (1987–1989) * Bantay Balita (1990) * CNN News Update (1991-1992) * CTN Midnite (1997–1998) * Eight o' Clock Newsbreak (1990-1996) * Happy Morning Yehey (2013-2014) * Headline Trese (1989-1992, 1997-1998) * IBC 11 O'Clock News (1992-1997) * IBC Balita Ngayon (1998-2000) * IBC News 5 O'Clock Report (1992) * IBC News 5:30 Report (1992-1994) * IBC News Tonight (2002-2011) * IBC Newsbreak (1992–1994) * IBC TV X-Press (1995–1997) * International News Report (1992-1993) * Islands Newsbreak (1991–1992) * Magandang Umaga Ba? (1997-1998, 2012-2013) * Mid-day Report (1975–1987) * News 13 (1961-1975) * Newsday (1975–1986) * News and Views with Abel Cruz (2009-2011) * PSE Live: The Stock Market Today (1996-1997) * Ronda Trese (2000-2002) Philippine election series *''Ang Paghahanda para sa Hatol ng Bayan 2013 (2013 with RPN and PTV)'' Election coverage specials *''Hatol ng Bayan '92 (with RPN and PTV)'' *''Hatol ng Bayan '95 (with RPN and PTV)'' *''Hatol ng Bayan '98 (with RPN and PTV)'' *''Hatol ng Bayan 2001 (with RPN and PTV)'' *''Hatol ng Bayan 2004 (with RPN and NBN)'' *''Hatol ng Bayan 2007 (with RPN and NBN)'' *''Hatol ng Bayan 2010 (with RPN and NBN)'' *''Hatol ng Bayan 2013 (with RPN and PTV)'' Public affairs programs *30/30 *''Agring-Agri'' (1990–1992) *''Asenso Pinoy'' (2008–2011) *''AutoVote 2010'' (2010) *''Bagong Maunlad na Agrikultura'' (2008-2011) *''Bahay at Bahay'' (1991-1998) *''Buhay Pinoy'' (2008–2011) *''COMELEC Hour'' (1980) *''Counterpoint with Atty. Salvador Panelo'' (2009–2011) *''Entrepinoy Start-Up'' (2003-2005) *''Export…Made in the Philippines'' *''Extra Express'' (November 25, 2010–June 2, 2011) *''For God and Country'' (1995) *''FVR Up Close'' (1992–1998) *''Gen EleXions: The Comelec Time '98'' (1998) *''Gintong Uhay'' (2011) *''Hanep Buhay'' (1992-1995) *''Ikaw ang Humatol'' (1991-1997) *''Jeep ni Erap'' (1999-2000) * Kapihan sa Media ng Bayan (2015-2016) *''Kapihan sa Nayon'' *''Konsumer Korner'' (1995–1996) *''LGU'' *''Look Up with Evelyn Atayde'' (1990) *''Mag Agri Tayo'' (1990-1991) *''Meet The Press'' *''Metro Magazine'' (1980) *''More the Export'' (1990-1993) *''Morning Brew'' (1986–1989) *''Nation's Peacekeepers'' (2010–2011) *''No Nonsense!'' (1991–1995'')'' *''One Morning Cafe'' (2007–2010) *''Opinyon at Desisyon'' (2003-2006) *''Paliwanagan'' (2001) *''People First'' (2002-2003) *''Pulsong Pinoy'' (2011-2013) *''Radyo Kongreso sa Telebisyon'' (2007) * Report Kay Boss (2013-2015) *''Straight to the Point'' (2008-2009) *''Talakayan ng Bayan'' *''Tapatan Kay Luis Beltran'' (1987–1988) *''The Estrada Presidency'' (1998–2001) *''The Working President'' (2001–2010) *''Travel'' (2003-2005) *''Truth Forum with Randy David'' (1987–1991) *''Ugnayang Pambansa'' (2001-2003) *''Ugnayan sa Edsa'' (1993-1995) *''OPS-PIA: Ugnayan sa Hotel Rembrandt'' (1998) *''Ugnayan sa Rembrandt'' (1999-2000) *''Up Close and Personal with Marissa del Mar'' (2003–June 1, 2011) *''Uzisera-Intrigera'' (1996) *''Vigilantes'' (1970–1972; 1973–1975) '''Public service *''Amerika Atbp.'' (2000–2008) *''Citizens Patrol'' (2001-2003) *''Dial M'' (2010) *''Direct Line'' *''Gabay at Aksyon'' (2007–2011) * Global Mission (2014-2015) *''Health Line'' (2008-2013) *''Health Med'' (2011) * Heartwatch (1992–1994) * Hotline sa 13 (1990–1992) * Iyo Ang Katarungan (2003–2010) * Ikaw at ang Batas *''Kalusugan ay Kayamanan'' (1990) *''Kalusugan ng Bayan'' (1998-2000; 2009-2010) *''Kasangga Mo Ang Langit'' (1998-2000; 2007-2013) * Lingkod Bayan (1999-2000, 2014-2015) *''Mahal'' (1975–1998) * Makabayang Duktor (2010-2012, 2014-2015) *''Nora Mismo'' (2002-2003) *''Puso Ng Bayan PCSO Caravan'' (2011) *''Rescue 911'' *''RX: Nutrisyon at Kalusugan'' (2011) *''Saklolo Abogado'' (2000-2001) *''Serbis on the Go'' (2003–2008) *''Serbisyong Bayan'' *''Snooky'' (2012-2014) *''SSS: Kabalikat Natin'' (2010–2011) *''Tagamend'' (2008-2012) * Team Rescue 911 (2014-2015) *''Ultimatum'' (2008–2010) *''Usap-Usapan Live'' (1992–1993) Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Lists of television series by network ''Children's Shows *Abakada Barkada'' *''Ang Galing Mo Bata'' (1992-1994) *''Art Craft'' (2013-2014) *''Chikiting Patrol'' *''Cyberkidz'' *''FNRI Puppet Videos'' (2011) *''Kidcetera'' (2003-2008) *''Kidding Aside'' (1992) *''Kulit Bulilit'' (1987–1989) *''Mga Bata Pa Kami'' *''Smart Cookies'' (1993-1994) *''TV Wonderland'' (1994-1995) *''Televisions'' (1992-1993) *''Tic Tac Boom'' (1988) * Y2K: Yes 2 Kids (1998-2003, 2011-2012, 2014-2015) ''Educational Programs *A Taste of Life With Heny Sison'' (2001–2007) *''Ating Alamin'' (1994-2005, 2007-2009) *''Communicating with Wilma'' (1980) *''Cooking It Up with Nora'' (1977) * Cooltura (2011-2015) *''Hayop Mag-Alaga'' (2007–2009) *''Home Sweet House'' * Kusinahan (2013-2014) *''Mommy Academy'' (2004–2008) *''Tipong Pinoy'' (rerun, 2010-2013) *''Ya Chang's Pagkain Atbp.'' (2011) ''Lifestyle Shows *AM @ IBC (2005-2009)'' *''amTV (2003-2005)'' *''Chi (2009-2010)'' ''Travel Shows *Biyaheng Langit'' (2007-2013) *''LakbayTV'' (2003-2004) *''Magandang Umaga Ba?'' (1998) *''Nature's Trip Tayo!'' (2011) *''Travel'' (2002–2005) *''Travel and Trade'' (2001-2002, 2014-2015) *''Travel Time'' (1986–1991) *''WOW!: What's On Weekend'' (2007–2008) 'Religious Shows' *''Ang Iglesia ni Cristo'' *''All for Jesus Happening'' *''A New Life With Jesus'' *''Ang Dating Daan'' (1983-1984, 1987-1989, 1990-1992); moved to UNTV) *''Answers with Bayless Conley'' (1999-2002) *''Asin at Ilaw'' (2008-2011) *''Believers Voice of Victory'' (2006-2010) *''Bishop's Hope'' *''Biyaya Ng Panginoon'' (2008-2011) *''Bukas-Loob sa Diyos'' * Healing Grace Mass (2014) *''Friends Again'' (1999–2007) (Studio 23, 2008–present) *''Gideon 300'' *''Godsel Vision'' (2010-2011) *''Great Day to Live with Greg Durante'' (2011-2012) *''Greg Durante Ministries'' (2009–2011) *''Holy Rosary Crusade'' (1967-1975) *''Jesus The Healer'' *''Jimmy Swaggart'' *''Mag Smile Club Na!'' (1996–1999) *''May Liwanag by the Children of Light Community'' (2008) *''Midnight Prayer'' (1987–1989) *''Nothing But a Truth'' *''Oras ng Himala'' *''Oras Ng Katotohanan'' (1980-2012; moved to Global News Network) *''P.Y (Praise Youth)'' (1992–1996) * Pasugo: Ang Tinig ng Iglesia ni Cristo (2013-2014) *''Power & Mercy'' (2007-2012) *''Powerline with Pastor Apollo C. QuiboloyPowerline with Pastor Apollo C. Quiboloy (1995-2005) *Power to Unite'' (2010-2011) *''Saint Peregrine: TV Sunday Mass'' (1990–2003) *''Shalom with Father Archie Guriba, OFM'' (1998-2000, 2005–2010) *''Signs and Wonders'' (2009-2011) *''Study in the Word'' *''Sunday Mass'' *''T.A.H.O (Tawanan at Awitan kay Hesus Oras-oras)'' (1993–1996) *''The Bishop's Move'' (1989–1992) *''The Gospel of the Kingdom'' (2000-2005, 2012-2015; moved to SMNI) *''The Hour of Truth'' (1991-2000) *''The Key of David'' (1998-2003) *''The Message'' (1998-2003) *''The Rex Humbard World Outreach Ministry'' (1977) *''This is Your Day'' (2000–2011) *''This New Life'' (In cooperation with Alabang New Life Christian Center) (2006-2011) *''The Rock of My Salvation'' (2005-2007) *''This Way to Heaven'' *''Tinig ng Kanyang Pagbabalik'' (2005-2010) 'Entertainment' 'Drama' Anthology * Ang Tungkod ni Moises * Bahay At Buhay * Bawal na Pag-Ibig * Campus Break (1988–1989) * Cine Trese (1990) * Dear Heart (March 29, 1998-2000, 2010-2013, produced by Viva Television) * Dear Teacher (1990-1992) * Flames (2014-2015) * Ginintuang Telon (1990) * Habang May Buhay (2000-2002, produced by Viva Television) * IBC Love Stories (1992–1997) * Ito'ng Inyong Tia Dely * Kahapon Lamang (1986-1987) * Kapag May Katwiran, Ipaglaban Mo! (1988–1992) * Mama (1992–1993) * Manila Manila * Mga Gintong Aral ng El Shaddai (1993-1996) * Mother Studio Juvenile (1989-1990) * Regal Drama Hour (1988–1994) ** Aiko (1989-1994) * Regal Juvenile (1989) * Regal Theater (1988-1989) * Sandy's Romance (2013-2014, produced by Viva Television) * Seiko TV Presents (1989–1991) ** Snooky (1990) ** Sheryl (1991) * To Sir with Love (1988-1989) * Viva Telecine sa 13 (1987-1988) ** Familia de Honor * Viva Love Stories (1989-1990) * Wakasan (1986-1988) 'Action' * 24 Oras (1990–1991) * Aksyon sa Telebisyon (1990-1992) * Krusada Kontra Krimen (2005–2007) * Krusada Kontra Korupsyon (2007–2008) * SWAT: Special Weapons and Tactics (2015) 'Comedy' *''13, 14, 15'' (1989–1990) *''24 Karats Daw, O 'Di Ba?'' *''Abra Gayuma'' (2014) *''Ang Boypren Kong Mamaw'' (1988–1990) *''Ang Manok Ni San Pedro'' (1986-1987, 1990–1991) *''Ano Ba'ng Hanap Mo'' (Aired for two-seasons; 2006–2007) *''Ayos Lang, Tsong!'' (1988–1990) *''Back to Iskul Bukol'' (Produced by Viva Television, 1999–2000) *''Baltic and Co.'' *''Barok-an Subdivision'' (1977–1978) *''Barrio Balimbing'' (1986-1987) *''Bistek'' (1991-1992) *''Brodkast Workshap'' *''Betterer di Ba?'' *''Buhok Pinoy'' (1977) *''Buddy Buddy'' *''C.U.T.E. (Call Us Two for Entertainment)'' (1977–1981) *''Chicks to Chicks'' (1980–1986) *''Chika Chika Chicks'' (1986–1987) *''Daddy Ko, Daddy Ko!'' (1992–1993) *''D'Kilabotinis'' *''Don Kamote de la Mantsa'' (1985) *''Eh Kasi, Babae!'' (1987–1988) * Four Da Boys (1993–1994) *''Gags Must Be Crazy'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2000-2002) *''Gets Mo? Gets Ko!'' *''Goin' Bananas'' (1986–1987) *''Goin’ Bayabas'' (Produced by Vintage Television, March 28, 1998-1999) *''Hapi House'' (1986–1989) *''Iskul Bukol'' (1977–1990) *''Islaw Palitaw'' (1989) *''J2J'' *''K'' *''Kalatog Pa Rin'' (1989) *''Kopi Shop'' (2002–2003) *''Let's Go'' *''Last Fool Show'' (2000-2001, 2011-2012) *''Mag Smile Club Na!'' *''Mongolian Barbecue'' (1990-1992) *''O 'Di Ba?'' *''O, Sige!'' *''OK Lang'' (1971–1974) *''OK 'Tol'' (1989-1991) *''Okey Ka Fairy Ko!'' (1987–1989) *''Pinoy TV Komiks'' (1989–1990) *''PTL: Plato, Traysikel at Ligaya'' *''Pubhouse'' (1987-1988) *''Samurai ng Shogun'' (1983–1984) *''SATSU'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2002-2003) *''Sic O'Clock News'' (1987–1990) *''Sitak ni Jack'' (1986-1988) *''Super K'' (1989-1990) *''T.A.H.O.! (Tawanan at Awitan kay Hesus Oras-oras)'' *''Talinghaga'' (1990) *''T.O.D.A.S. Again'' (1993-1996) *''TVJ: Television's Jesters'' (1991–1992) * TODAS Kids (2013-2014) *''Whattaboys'' (2013-2014) *''Wow!'' (Produced by Vintage Television, April 1, 1998-2000) 'Fantasy' * Computer Kid * Mga Kuwento ni Lola Basyang (1976–1977) (GMA 7, 2007) * Magic Kamison * Ora Engkantada (1986–1990) *''Okey Ka Fairy Ko!'' (1987–1989) 'Horror series' * Kagat ng Dilim (2000–2002, produced by Viva Television) *''Pinoy Thriller'' *''Reelin' And Rockin''' (1992–1993) *''Regal Shocker'' (1987-1989) * Seiko Supernatural Stories (1988) *''Stowaway'' *''Takot Ka Ba sa Dilim?'' (Produced by Vintage Television and Viva Television, March 28, 1998-2000) *''Takot Ka Na Ba sa Dilim?'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2012-2013) 'Game Shows' *''Alas Suerte'' (Produced by MMG Entertainment Group, Inc., 2000-2001) *''Fastbreak'' (Produced by Viva Television, 1999–2000) *''Game Channel'' (2003-2004) *''Germspesyal: Super Games'' (1991–1992) *''Global Family Series'' (2003-2005) *''IBC Gamemasters'' (1992–1993) *''Islands Gamemasters'' (1990-1992) * Killer Karaoke (2014) *''Lucky 13'' (1975–1977) * Takeshi's Castle (1990-1992, 2015) * The Million Second Quiz (2014-2015) *''The Weakest Link'' (2001-2002, produced by Viva Television; 2010-2013) *''Turn on 13'' (1978) *''Uniwide Club Play & Win'' (1989–1991) *''Winner Take All'' (1972-1986) 'Reality' * 2NE1 TV (2013-2014) * Born to be a Superstar (2012-present) ** Born to be a Star (season 1) (2012-2013) (2013) ** Born to be a Superstar (season 2) (2013-2014) ** Born to be a Superstar (season 3) (2014) ** Born to be a Superstar (season 4) (2014-2015) ** Born to be a Superstar (season 5) (2015) ** Born to be a Superstar (season 6) (2015-2016) * Dancing with the Stars (2015-2016) * Hell's Kitchen (2014) * K-Pop Star Hunt (2013-2014) * On-Air Tambayan (January–July 2005) * Paligsahan sa Awit * Pinoy Beauty Queen (2013) * Search for the Amazing Philippine Singing Star (2008) * SINGLE (Celebrity Single and Season VII, January–July 2005) * SM Little Stars (2010-2012, 2014) * Star For A Night (Produced by Viva Television, 2002–2003) * Superstar Circle (2013) * The Bachelor (2015) 'Talent shows' * Born to be a Superstar (2012-present) ** Born to be a Star (season 1) (2012-2013) (2013) ** Born to be a Superstar (season 2) (2013-2014) ** Born to be a Superstar (season 3) (2014) ** Born to be a Superstar (season 4) (2014-2015) ** Born to be a Superstar (season 5) (2015) ** Born to be a Superstar (season 6) (2015-2016) * Dancing with the Stars (2015-2016) * Paligsahan sa Awit * Pasikatan sa 13 (1992–1994) * SM Little Stars (2010-2012, 2014) * Search for the Amazing Philippine Singing Star (2008) * Star For A Night (Produced by Viva Television, 2002–2003) * Superstar Circle (2013) 'Talk Shows' *''Celebrations'' (2002) *''Chairman of the Board and Company'' *''Family Jam'' (2011) *''IBC Nightline'' *''It's My Life with Troy Montero'' (2011) *''Noel @ Late Nite'' (2012-2014) *''Klik na Klik sa Trese'' (1997-2001) *''Maiba Naman with Didi Domingo'' (1994-1995) *''Morning Brew'' *''Night Lines'' (Prodiced by Viva Television, 2000-2001) *''People'' *''Pillow Talk'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996-1998) *''Serbisyong Bayan'' *''Star Cafe'' (1987) *''Sunrise sa Tanghali'' *''Talakayan ng Bayan'' 'Showbiz-Oriented' *''CelebrityDATcom'' (2003-2004, 2014-2015) *''Cinema Scoop'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996-1998) *''Friday Night at the Movies'' (1980) *''Funfare with Ricky Lo'' (1987-1990) *''Movieye'' *''Premiere Night'' *''Rated E'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996-1998) *''Regal Showbiz Eye'' (Produced by Regal Television, 1987–1988) *''Rumors, Facts & Humors with Alfie Lorenzo'' (1988–1989) *''Scoop'' *''Showbiz Eye'' *''Showbiz Star'' (2010-2014) *''Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino'' (1975–1985) *''See True'' (1982–1986, produced by LOCA Productions) *''Showbiz Talkies'' *''Sine Silip'' (1991–1992) *''Stars & Spies'' (1994–1995) *''True or False'' (1985, produced by LOCA Productions) 'Variety shows' *''Alas Dose sa Trese'' (1999–2000) *''amTV'' (2003-2005) *''Apat Na Sikat'' (1975–1981) *''Awitawanan'' (1990–1992) *''Baliw'' *''By Request'' (2009-2011) *''Chairman and Friends at Faces'' (1990-1992) *''Chopsuey Espesyal'' (1998) *''Chowtime Na!'' (2005–2006) *''Dance Tonight'' (1986) *''Danze sa TV'' (2013) *''Dito Na Kami'' (mid-1970s?) *''DREDD Sessions'' (1996, produced by Vintage Television) *''Dear Manilyn'' *''Flipside'' (1992–1994) *''Get's Mo!'' (2005–2007) *''Good Afternoon Po... Guguluhin Namin Kayo... Salamat Po.'' (1975-77) *''IBC Musical Special'' *''It's Chowtime!'' (2003-2005) * It's Partytime (2013-2014) *''Kalatog sa Trese'' (1988–1989) *''Kuh by Special Arrangement'' (1987–1989) *''Loveliness'' (1988–1990) * Lunch Break (2000-2003, 2010-2014) *''Maricel Live!'' (1986–1989) *''MTV Philippines'' (2005) *''MVTV'' (1996-1998, produced by Vintage Television) *''Musika Atbp.'' (2000-2002) *''Noontime Showtime'' (1987–1988) *''Once Upon A Turn Table'' (1991-1993) *''Pop Girls Live!'' (2010-2011, produced by Viva Television) *''PY'' (1994–1997) *''Rap 13'' (1996) *''Ratsada E'' (2007–2008) *''Regal Family'' (1987–1988) *''Rhythm Time'' *''Saturday Night Live'' *''Sing-along with OPM'' *''SMS: Sunday Mall Show'' (2005-2006) *''SOP: Saturday on Primetime'' (1992–1993) *''Stand Out Party'' *''Sunday Funday'' *''Superstar: The Legend'' (1989–1990) *''Teen Time'' (1983–1984) *''Teen Star'' (1980) *''The Dawn And Jimmy Show'' (1989) *''The Jazz Show'' (1991-1992) *''The Sharon Cuneta Show'' (1986–1988, produced by Viva Television) *''This Is It!'' (1984) *''Tunog Kalye'' 'Youth-oriented' *''Campus Break'' (1988–1989) * Dear Heart (March 29, 1998-2000, 2012-2013, produced by Viva Television) *''DREDD Sessions'' (1996, produced by Viva Television) *''Details 0923'' (1997–1998) * Flames (2014-2015) *''Friends 4Ever'' (2014-2015) * Forever Barkada (2015-2016) * H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid (200-2001, produced by Viva Television) *''Mag Smile Club Na!'' (1996–1999) *''Pop Girls Live!'' (2010-2011, produced by Viva Television) *''PY'' (1994–1997) *''Rap 13'' (1996) *''Rebyu'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1998-2000) *''Retro TV'' (2003-2007, 2014) * Sandy's Romance (2013-2014, produced by Viva Television) *''Teen Time'' (1983–1984) *''Teen Star'' (1980) 'Sports Shows' *''1990 Asian Games'' *''All-Star Wrestling'' *''Asian PGA Tour'' (1996-2000) *''Astig'' (2011, produced by Sports5) *''ATP Tennis Magazine'' (1996-2000) *''Auto Review'' (1995–2010) *''Basque Pelota'' (2009-2010) *''Battle of Yokohama'' (Viva Sports, 2001) *''Bigtime Bakbakan'' (2011-2013, produced by Sports5) *''Blow by Blow'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996–2001) *''BYK 101'' (2003-2004) *''Custom Rides'' (2006-2007) *''Elorde sa Trese'' (Produced by Vintage Sports,1998-2000) *''Extreme Games'' (Produced by Vintage Sports, 1996-1998) *''Fistorama'' (1967–1968) *''Fist of Fury'' (Produced by Viva Sports, 2001) *''Gillette World of Sports'' (Produced by Vintage Sports,1996-2000) *''Hataw Pinoy'' (2006-2011) *''Hot Shots'' (1998-2000) *''Hot Stuff'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996-2000) *''IBC Super Sports'' (2009) *''Jai Alai Games'' (1980, 2010-2011) *''KKK: Kabayo, Karera, Karerista'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996-2001) *''Let's Play Pool'' (Produced by Viva Sports, 2001) *''Magmus'' (2011, produced by Sports5) *''Marlboro Tour'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996-2000) *''Milo Sporting World'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2000-2001) *''Morning Stretch'' *''Motoring Today'' (Produced by Sunshine Television, Inc., 1989–2005) *''NFL Touchdown'' (Produced by Vintage Sports,1996-1998) *''NBA Action'' (1998-2001) *''NBA Jam'' (1998-2000) *''ONE Fighting Championship'' (2013-2016, also broadcast on Fox Sports Asia) *''Pacific Xtreme Combat'' (2011–2013, produced by Sports5) *''PBA Classics on Vintage Sports'' (1996) *''Pilipinas Sabong Sports'' (2005–2009) *''Racing World'' (1996-2000) *''Ringside at Elorde'' (1987–1988) *''Rod Nazario's In This Corner'' *''Roosters Academy'' (2008) *''Sabong TV'' (2010-2011) *''Sagupaan Global Cockfights'' (1990-2011) *''Shakey's V-League'' (2004-2005, 2012-2013) *''Silip sa Karera'' (1986–1990) *''Sports Review'' *''Sports Tambayan'' (2011, produced by Sports5) *''Sports Valley Jai-Alai'' (2009–2010) *''Strictly Dancesport'' (Produced by Vintage Sports,1996-2000) *''Super Bouts'' (Produced by Vintage Sports, 1996-2001) *''Super Champs'' (Produced by Vintage Sports, 1996-2001) *''Take Me Out of the Ball Game'' (1998) *''Tapondo at ang Tigasin'' *''Tennis Review'' *''The Basketball Show'' *''The Golf Channel Hour'' (1998) *''The Greatest Fights'' (1999-2001) *''Tukaan'' (1998-2012) *''UEFA'' (Produced by Vintage Sports,1998-2000) *''United Football League'' (2011-2013, produced by Sports5) **''2013 UFL Cup'' (November 28, December 2, 3 and 5, 2013) *''Weekend in Sports'' *''Wild About Wheels'' *''World Championship Wrestling'' (Produced by Vintage Sports,1996-2000) *''World Pool Championships'' (2000-2001) Specials and events Foreign/canned Shows 'Anime' * Akazukin Chacha (2000-2003, 2013, 2014-2016) *''Astro Boy'' (2013) *''Battle Ball'' (1994-2000) *''Bubu Chacha'' (Viva-TV, 2001-2002) *''Candy Candy'' *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (Viva-TV, 2001-2003, 2012-2013) *''Chinpui'' (Viva-TV, 2013) *''Cyborg 009'' * Cyborg Kurochan (2001-2003, 2012-2014, produced by TV Tokyo) *''Daimos'' *''Dragon Quest'' *''Getta Robo'' *''Ghost Fighter'' (1996-1999, 2014-2015, produced by Studio Pierrot) *''InuYasha'' (2013) * Kirarin (2012-2014) *''Kuroko's Basketball'' (2013-2014) *''Lulu, The Flower Girl'' *''Macross'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' (2013) *''Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs'' * Stitch! (2014-2015, produced by Madhouse) * Super Pig (1996-2000, produced by Nippon Animation) * Time Quest (1994-2000, 2013-2014) * Voltes V (1980-1989) *''Voltron'' 'Tokusatsu' *''Bioman'' (1994-2000, 2015) *''Fiveman'' (1994–2000) *''Gavan'' *''Jiban'' (1995-2000, 2014-2016) *''Kakuranger'' *''Kamen Rider Black'' (2013) *''King Arthur'' *''Machineman'' (1992–1997) *''Masked Rider BLACK'' (1992–1999) *''Maskman'' (1992–2000, 2015) *''Metalders'' (1992–1999) *''Ohranger'' *''Shaider'' (1989-1998) * Sky Ranger Gavan (1992-1994) *''Space Warriors'' *''Starzinger'' *''Super Rescue Solbrain'' (Viva-TV, 2000-2001) *''Thundersub'' *''Turboranger'' (1994-1999, 2015) * Ultraman Tiga (2014-2015) *''Winspector'' (Viva-TV, 2000) 'Kid-oriented' *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' (2011-2013) *''Barney & Friends'' (2003-2015) *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' (2006-2013) *''Gogo's Adventure with English'' (1998-2003) * Hi-5 (June 2-October 3, 2014) *''KangaZoo Club'' (2000-2007) *''Kid Co.'' *''Kidsongs'' *''Sesame Street'' (1987-1989, 2001-2003, 2009-2014) 'Cartoons' * Angel's Friends (2010-2011) * Atomic Betty (2011-2012) *''Barbie'' (2011-2013) * Battle of the Planets *''Care Bears'' *''Cartoon Collection'' (2001-2003) *''Casper and the Angels'' *''Challenge of the GoBots'' *''Denver, the Last Dinosaur'' (1990-1993, 2010-2011, 2014) *''Festival of Family Classics'' *''Ghostbusters (1986 TV series)'' *''G.I. Joe'' *''Grossology'' (2011-2012, 2013-2014) *''Huckleberry Hound'' *''Inspector Gadget'' *''Lalaloopsy'' (2012-2013) *''Lola and Virginia'' (2010-2011) *''Looney Tunes'' *''Magic Wonderland'' (2012) *''Make Way For Noddy'' (2003-2008) * Maya & Miguel (2010-2011, 2013) *''McDonalds Kids Town'' (1998-2004) *''Mighty Mouse'' *''Monsuno'' (2013) *''Novi Stars'' (2013) *''Mighty Orbots'' *''My Little Pony'' *''Pac-Man'' *''Peppa Pig'' (2010-2011) *''Polly Pocket'' (2012-2013) *''PopPixie'' (2012-2013) *''Rainbow Brite'' *''Rambo and the Forces of Freedom'' *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (2010-2012) *''Sky Commanders'' *''Smurfs'' *''Spider-Man'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2013-2014) *''Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Terrytoons'' *''The Addams Family'' *''The Adventures of Sinbad'' *''The Froozles'' *''The Great Space Coaster'' *''The Mighty Jungle'' *''The Transformers'' *''Trollz'' (2011-2012) *''Widget'' *''Woody Woodpecker'' *''Yogi Bear'' *''Zak Tales'' 'Disney on IBC Kids' *''Art Attack'' (2012-2013) *''Disney's Magic English'' (1998-2008) *''Lilo & Stitch'' (2013-2014) *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' (2013-2014) * My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2013-2014) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (2013-2014) *''Rapunzel: The Series'' (2013) *''Sofia the First'' (2013-2014) 'American TV shows' *''A Star is Born'' *''Afternoon Affair'' *''Amazing Stories'' (VTV, 1996-1998) *''American Gladiators'' *''America's Funniest People'' *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' *''Bikini Open'' *''Colt .45'' *''Comedy Theater'' *''Cyberkidz'' *''Dream Girls'' *''Game Girls'' *''Hollywood Music Library'' *''Knights and Warriors'' *''Kung Fu'' *''Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous'' *''Lone Ranger'' *''Maverick'' *''Max Headroom'' *''Mellow Pop Songs'' *''New Life TV Shopping'' *''Pacific Blue'' *''Party of Five'' (VTV, 1996-1998) *''Perry Mason'' *''Quantum Channel'' *''Saved By The Bell'' *''Secrets and Mysteries'' *''Tarzan'' *''That's Incredible!'' (February 4, 1990-1991) *''The Bond'' *''The All New Dating Game'' *''The Equalizer'' (VTV, 1996-1998) *''The Muppet Show'' *''The Rex Humbard World Outreach Ministry'' *''The Single Guy'' (VTV, 1996-1998) *''The Wild Wild West'' (1977-1981) *''Totally Hidden Video'' (1991-1992) *''TV's Bloopers and Practical Jokes'' *''Value Vision'' *''Video Fashion'' *''War of the Worlds'' * Wok With Yan (1981-1996) 'Australian TV shows' *''Perfect Match'' *''Return to Jupiter'' (1998-2000) *''Spellbinder'' (1998-2000) 'European TV Shows' *''UK Today'' 'Sports Shows' *''All-Star Professional Wrestling'' *''NBA on VTV'' (1996-1999) *''Whacked Out Sports'' (2012-2013) *''WWE Bottom Line'' (2012–2013) *''WWE SmackDown'' (2012–2013) 'TreseBella' 'Telenovelas' *''Ka Ina'' *''Carita de Angel'' (Viva-TV, 2001-2003, produced by Televisa) *''Siempre te Amare'' (Viva-TV, 2001-2002, produced by Televisa) *''Maria del Cielo'' (Viva-TV, 2001-2003, produced by Televisa) * Natalia (Viva-TV, 2002, produced by Televisa) *''Por Un Beso'' (Viva-TV, 2001-2003, produced by Televisa) *''Mar de Amor'' (2012-2013, produced by Televisa) *''Maria Isabel'' (2012-2013, produced by Televisa) *''Rosalinda'' (2013, produced by Televisa) *''Amor Bravío'' (2013, produced by Televisa) *''La Madrastra'' (2013-February 28, 2014, produced by Televisa) *[[Las Dos Caras de Ana|''Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana)]] (March 3-September 18, 2014, produced by Televisa) *La Teniente'' (June 7-August 30, 2014) * La Tempestad (October 6, 2014-May 30, 2015, produced by Televisa) * Siempre te Amare (re-run; March 23, 2015-July 31, 2015, produced by Televisa) * Triumph of Love (June 1-October 16, 2015, produced by Televisa) * A Woman of Steel (October 19, 2015-February 26, 2016, produced by Televisa) 'Asianovela' 'Chinese/Taiwanese' *''Amazing Twins'' (Viva-TV, 2003, 2010-2011) *''In Time with You'' (Viva-TV, 2011-2012) *''Summer's Desire'' (Viva-TV, 2012) *''Fondant Garden'' (Viva-TV, 2012) *''Once Upon a Love'' (2013) *''Love Keeps Going'' (2013-2014) *''Love You'' (March 31-May 30, 2014) *''Hayate the Combat Butler'' (June 9-July 18, 2014) *''Fall in Love with Me'' (July 21-August 29, 2014) *''Sunny Girl'' (September 1, 2014-October 31, 2014) 'Korean' *''Dream High'' (Viva-TV, 2011) *''City Hunter'' (Viva-TV, 2011-2012) *''Prosecutor Princess'' (Viva-TV, 2012) *''Dream High Season 2'' (Viva-TV, 2012) *''Queen and I'' (Viva-TV, 2012) *''Can You Hear My Heart'' (Viva-TV, 2012) *''I Need Romance'' (Viva-TV, 2012) *''Baby Faced Beauty'' (Viva-TV, 2012-2013) *''My Daughter the Flower'' (Viva-TV, 2013) *''I Need Romance 2'' (2013) *''Nine Time Travels'' (2013-February 14, 2014) *''Shut Up Flower Boy Band'' (2013) *''All About My Romance'' (Viva-TV, 2013) *''Flower Boys Next Door'' (2013) *''Glory Jane'' (September 30, 2013-March 7, 2014) *''Spy Myung-wol'' (June 9-July 4, 2014) *''I Need Romance 3'' (July 7-August 22, 2014) *''Fated to Love You'' (August 25-November 21, 2014) * Only Love (November 2, 2014-March 20, 2015, 2015) * Only You, My Love (April 6, 2015-October 16, 2015) * Oh My Venus (February 8-March 23, 2016) * I Remember You (March 28-May 13, 2016) 'Other Shows' *''Comedy Theater'' *''EBC Earth Files'' (2002-2011) *''EZ Shop'' (2003-2013) *''Give a Life Informercial'' *''Hollywood Music Library'' * Home Shopping Network (2004-2011, 2014-2014) *''Japan Video Topics'' (1990-2011) *''Kinabuhing Sugbuanon'' (1977) *''Mellow Pop Songs'' *''New Life TV Shopping'' *''Pinoy Music Video'' *''Quantum Channel'' *''UK Today'' *''Value Vision'' *''Video Fashion'' *''Viva Hot Hits'' (2001-2002) *''Viva Music Channel'' (2001-2002) 'Movie Blocks and Specials' *''13's Mini Masterpiece'' *''Blockbuster Movies Weekly '' *''Box Office Highlights'' *''Chinese Movies'' *''Cineguide'' *''Cine Pinoy'' (1975-1988, 1989-1990) *''Cinema 13'' *''Cinemax '' *''Extreme Action Theater'' (1998-1999) *''Ginintuang Ala-ala'' *''Golden Harvest Theater'' *''Golden Tagalog Classics'' *''Hollywood Blockbusters'' *''IBC 13 Presents'' (1988-1990) *''IBC Movie Serials'' *''IBC Specials'' *''IBCinema'' *''IBCinema Nights'' (2006-2008) *''IBCinema Presents'' (1986-1988) *''Kapinoy Cinema'' (2013-2014) *''Monday Spectaculars'' *''Monday's Movie Magic'' (VTV, 1996-1998) *''Moviedate'' *''Movieguide'' *''Movies When Movies'' (1990-1994) *''Movietime'' (1989-1990) *''Obra Maestra ni Lino Brocka'' (1992-1994) *''Oro Trese'' *''Pelikula sa Trese'' (1990-1991) *''Pinilakang Tabing'' *''Pilipino Espesyal Road Show'' *''Pinoy Blockbuster Movie'' * PPP: Piling Piling Pelikula (1975-1990, 1991-1994, 2014-2015) *''Primetime Sinemax'' (2006-2008) *''Saturday Blockbusters'' (1994-1995) *''Saturday Mega Movies'' *''Saturday Specials'' (1994-1995) *''Sine Itutuloy'' *''Sine Komiks'' (2009-2010) *''Sine Kulay'' *''Sine Trese'' *''Sine VTV'' (VTV, 1998-2000) *''Spectacular Action on Screen'' (1986-1990) *''SRO 13'' *''Sunday's Big Showdown'' (VTV, 1995-1998) *''Sunday Aksyon Hits'' (2003-2009) *''Sunday Love Affair'' (1986-1988) *''Sunday Night Special'' (1988-1990) *''Supermovie Special'' *''Tagalog Box Office Hits'' *''Tagalog Movie Special'' *''Teatro Trese'' (1988-1989) *''TeleViva Specials'' (Viva-TV, 2001) *''Thursday Extravaganza'' (1989–1992) *''Thursday Night of the Movies'' (Viva-TV, 2000-2001) *''Thursday Night on Thirteen'' *''TV Movie Matinee'' (1961-1975) *''World Premiere Specials'' (1988-1990) *''Viva Action Cinema'' (Viva-TV, 2001) *''Viva Box Office Hits'' (1986-1988) *''Viva Proudly Presents'' (Viva-TV, 2000-2001) *''Viva Premiere Night'' (Viva-TV, 2000-2001) 'Movie Trailer Shows' *''Movie Eye'' *''Movie Sneek Preview'' (1986-1989) *''Top 10 Best Movie Trailers of the Week'' (1990-2007) See also * IBC * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation External links * Official Website of IBC * IBC 13 at Telebisyon.net Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Lists of television series by network